


Always There

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday to my other fav grump, have fun getting laid, hell yeah FuEno, top!Fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Everything about the night so far had been drowning him in comfort, in the memories which he held so dear, and it became clear to him that it was because it all felt so right. Being with Fuse had always felt right.What they were doing...he was ready for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with those good rare pairs lmaoo  
> Happy Birthday Fuse! ILU and I wish you got more attention ahhh   
> Ofc apparently he and Saru are getting porn for their special days, I'm such a good caretaker of mah sons  
> I hope you all enjoy! This is my first attempt at these characters so be gentle w me lmaooo

_"Do you remember our long walk home?"_

\--

_They were kids then._

_They'd stayed too late at the park, the neighborhood around them eventually falling into inactivity as the hours passed and the sun had gone down._

_They always went the long way, because when they reached the fork in the community's road, they'd have to part, and one night away from one another was simply too long._

_There were two lamps which lined the side of the street in their old neighborhood, the glass fogged and the bulbs weak, casting a yellow glow as they walked. It was November then too, a bit late for young boys to be out, but he didn't feel unsafe when his friend was there. He was reminded of the other’s presence by the patter of pebbles as they fell onto the poorly constructed sidewalk._

_Ah, Fuse threw stones when he was nervous, never knowing what to do with his hands. They skidded onto the road, light crackles bouncing into the otherwise still air. Enomoto's stomach twisted, and he pulled up his coat collar to obscure the flush which came from his thoughts. It didn't exactly help, considering he had Fuse's coat wrapped around him, playfully borrowed._

_I'm going to tell him, Enomoto thought, I have plenty of time._

_But already he knew they'd been walking a while, and he could see the blurred mounds of houses in the distance. Enomoto squinted, for even with his glasses, the lamps barely put a dent into the darkness of the late evening. It was cold too, and he pulled Fuse's jacket around himself, inhaling at once the smell of linen and mint which characterized his friend, as fresh and clean as the night air._

_Fuse kept opening his mouth, Enomoto could see him out of the corner of his eye, but they were both pretty bad with words then. Fuse could be blunt, but Enomoto supposed this was different._

_Enomoto stopped walking in an abrupt, and perhaps reckless, show of courage, and faced the brunet. A handful of pebbles collided with the ground at their feet._

_Fuse never really looked scared, always looking after him instead, putting on a brave, sometimes stoic face. But at that moment, Enomoto had never seen him more full of anxiety._

_In any other situation, laughing might've followed, but..._

_Enomoto clenched his fists, the note which he'd never been able to return, crumbling into illegibility._

\--

“Happy late birthday Fushimi-san! Sorry I wasn’t able to tell you yesterday!” Enomoto pulled his coat firmly around his thin form, shivering as the late night breeze from outside whisked through the open entrance of Scepter4’s headquarters. It was dark outside, almost eerie, and Enomoto was transfixed by the street lamps and empty roads. It was like something out of a game or television show, and though mundane, a wave of nostalgia hit him. He was glad to have experienced it again, though now that he was older, living in a world of crime and strains, the darkness had an intimidating edge. Maybe even more so than when he was a child...

But, it wasn’t as if he was walking alone. Fuse, who was currently bundled up in a coat and scarf himself, didn’t look particularly patient as he held open the door, but Enomoto figured the cold wouldn’t kill him for an extra minute or so. “It was my day off! But I hope Hidaka’s cake was good!”

Enomoto pouted to himself, he’d really wanted to go the party, but he’d had other obligations. He’d made sure Fuse told him all about it though, and the other had eventually relented with a dramatic sigh.

_Dummy_ …

Enomoto’s face was probably red again, though he didn’t know if it was from the cold.

Fushimi, who was on the late shift, was the last one in the building, and would be until the early hours of the morning. He’d agreed to walk both Enomoto and Fuse out as they headed for a birthday celebration, and Enomoto gave him a sympathetic look. It must’ve sucked to have to work the day after his birthday, but originally Fuse had been scheduled and well…

Enomoto smiled softly at Fushimi, whose expression conveyed only annoyance. Typical, but Enomoto had gotten used to it. It wasn’t scary anymore…for the most part. And anyways, Fushimi had been the one who’d agreed to cover Fuse’s shift that night, which meant the other could enjoy his birthday too. It was a small gesture, and Fushimi had certainly denied any amity in the decision, but Enomoto was still grateful for the kindness.

And as much as Fuse would surely disagree, Enomoto knew the other also appreciated it.

Fuse wasn’t one for big parties or celebrations, so it’s not as if he had any big plans of the sort, but…

Enomoto nearly yelped when Fushimi spoke again, and hoped he didn’t look totally out of it.

“Ah…the cake, it was…an experience,” Fushimi mumbled, leaning against the wall with his usual lazy posture and tired eyes.

Enomoto winced a little, remembering a sobbing call from Hidaka the previous day. Yeah, maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to ask.

“Tatsuya…” Fuse’s low voice was laced with light warning, and another gust of cold air drifted inside the building once more.

_Ah, right!_

“I’m glad! Have a good night Fushimi-san!” Enomoto exited the building, walking past Fuse, whose impassive face seemed to brighten slightly.

Normally it would’ve made Enomoto’s heart flutter, and while it did, it also amplified his nerves ten-fold.

_We just have to walk there…_

There was a last affirmative noise from their superior, and then Fuse was saying his own farewell, and closing the door. At least that gave Enomoto something to talk about.

He sent a smug look towards his oldest friend, to which Fuse scoffed. Perfect. Enomoto giggled lightly. Honestly, he’d known Fuse since before he could ride a bike, and his friend was always so easy to tease.

“What?” Fuse nudged him, watching for cars as they crossed a main street into a more isolated area of the city. They’d affectionately named it ‘our shortcut.’

Enomoto did his best to keep up with Fuse’s pace so they were side by side. After all, it wouldn’t be as fun if he couldn’t see the other’s expressions.

“Nothin,’” Enomoto replied, walking with a light skip, his boots tapping on the cobblestone path beneath him. “You were so friendly, I’m stunned!”

Fuse pushed Enomoto to the side, with a bit more force, and Enomoto laughed even louder, knowing there weren’t going to be many people around to complain either way. He loved the playful side of Fuse. The other was so professional and impassive at work, and while Enomoto loved that side of him too, it was nice to bring out the parts of Fuse he’d seen in their childhood. Back when the other would try to scare him and would make dumb faces at him during class…

And pass notes…

_Enomoto was getting better at catching the notes he was being thrown, initially, when the seating arrangement had changed in their class, it had been hard to communicate with Fuse in their usual way. But now it was all about practice. The teacher would turn their back, and Fuse would throw a note. He’d reply, and the process repeated itself. They’d never been caught._

_Enomoto was thankful the person between he and Fuse was always sleeping, and never noticed their shenanigans, although Enomoto did feel bad when they got scolded._

_A note came flying his way, and Enomoto caught it triumphantly, turning a bit to shoot Fuse his usual, shy smile._

_Only Fuse wasn’t looking at him. The brunet currently had his face stuffed in a book. An upside down book. Not to mention his fingers were twitching, and it didn’t even look like his eyes were scanning the page…_

_Enomoto blinked. Hm? I wonder what that’s about…_

_Usually Fuse was so calm and collected, maybe something was wrong, and the reason was on the note._

_Feeling a sense of duty as the other’s best friend, Enomoto tore open the expertly folded note, and his heart stopped, and he was vaguely aware of the scolding he was getting for having accidentally kicked the seat in front of him._

_He couldn’t hear anything though, all sound and sight were blurred out, and all he could see and process was the note._

_‘I like you, Tatsuya.’_

That day had also been the day Enomoto had been forced to make a split decision, or risk the teacher reading the note. So of course, he’d stuffed it in his mouth.

Fuse had never let him live that one down.

But hey, at least he'd tried to write a note back...

Enomoto blushed from the memory, and now he was trying to fall a few steps behind the other, aware that his blushing was most likely too intense to blame on the cold.

The sound of Fuse’s voice snapped him out of his reverie, and Enomoto watched as a small, but reluctant smile graced the brunet’s face. “I can be nice…and Fushimi-san, he’s not bad.”

_Ah, I knew it._

Fuse may have been difficult at times, but at the end of the day Enomoto knew he cared for all his fellow clansmen, and it warmed Enomoto more than his coat or cozy fires ever could.

Another harsh whip of air had him gasping, and instinctively he clung to the other man for warmth.

Okay, those things would be nice too.

Fuse shook his head, but welcomed the clinging regardless.

The atmosphere became quiet, which normally would’ve been fine for them. They’d known each other so long, and sometimes they fell into comfortable silences, where they simply enjoyed being next to each other, especially when they were tired from work.

This time though, there was a trace of tension, barely there, and Enomoto clutched the muscled arm beneath his fingers even tighter.

He could tell Fuse was tense as well, too stiff for being outside the workplace, and Enomoto couldn’t help but be happy about it.

Of course he knew Fuse could get nervous too, but it was nice to be reminded of it, to not feel so alone as his own stomach twisted and the hotel they were staying at came into view.

Enomoto bit his lip, both in anxiousness and anticipation.

_This is it…_

As much as he didn’t want it to seem like too huge of a deal, they’d both agreed a hotel would be nicer, more private, and plus, Enomoto had always wanted to order room service.

It was strange how willing Fuse had always been to indulge the younger in his strange ways.

The lobby was empty, and Enomoto waited by the elevators, trying to look as small as possible while Fuse checked into the room.

From where he stood, the younger could see him clearing at the front desk, fidgeting with his wallet, tapping his fingers on the granite surface...

It was funny almost, how no one else would probably be able to tell how out of it Fuse was.

It was small moments like this where Enomoto's heart raced, as it always had, when he got to really take in how attractive the other was.

Slim, body fit and his face young, framed perfectly by his hair. During training it was hard to not stare, to not glide his fingers over the smooth skin and press down on the muscle.

Enomoto scolded himself, already he was getting ahead of himself, and he instinctively stood up straighter, as if righting his posture would curb his inappropriate thoughts.

Looking into the reflective surface of the elevator doors, he got a good look at himself. Strands of his dark hair were falling out of the tie, his shirt ruffled and slightly askew glasses. Basically, the evidence of a stressful work day.

He felt inadequate then, compared to his lover, which was rare. They usually built each other up, the pillar of support had been there as long as he could remember, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd considered his looks being an issue.

Did he look alright? Should he have changed? It was a special occasion...

He let down his hair, hastily tying it back more properly, and straightened out his shirt as best he could.

_Better?_

He felt like banging his head against the wall. Fuse wasn't going to think he was ugly, he never had, but...

It didn't stop Enomoto from worrying.

He was too preoccupied with his own sudden insecurity to notice when Fuse stepped beside him, bearing the key card, and Enomoto practically had a heart attack.

At least the older hadn't noticed much, maybe dealing with his own nerves...

They both had to be impatient, Enomoto reasoned. They'd had this discussion a few days prior, when Enomoto had asked what the other wanted for his birthday...

It wasn't an unexpected request, despite their self-control, they'd been getting very handsy when kissing, and the past few weeks had made everything come to a boiling point.

In all honesty, Enomoto wanted this really bad, and he'd been thrilled to know the other felt the same way.

The elevator ride up was quiet, but not at all tense or awkward. In fact, in the private space, Enomoto had felt the urge to touch the other...and he guessed it wasn't particularly unwarranted, considering what was about to happen.

The younger smiled as he joined their hands together, fingers interlacing lightly, the smooth feel of skin sending tingles up his spine.

He was tapping his foot, and Fuse was drumming his fingers on the railing of the elevator as the number climbed higher.

_Just like with the rocks..._

Everything about the night so far had been drowning him in comfort, in the memories which he held so dear, and it became clear to him that it was because it all felt so right. Being with Fuse had always felt right.

What they were doing...he was ready for it.

The walk down the hall was a blur, containing various trips and snickers which did nothing to dull either his embarrassment or excitement. The hand in his didn't leave once, not even to slide open the door of the room, the smell of clean sheets making his thoughts a little hazy.

The first kiss ended any rational thought, sweeping him up and making his body crave more, more heat, more Fuse.

His mouth opened up to the other's, their tongues gliding together as Enomoto began to feel up the toned, still clothed chest in front of him.

He kissed back eagerly, used to the action, but never getting over the rush which accompanied it. He was panting, Fuse's breath hot as they parted briefly, never wanting to stop for too long, and the drool on his chin was evidence of it.

Their hips began to roll together, and they both cried out from the friction, by the intense desire to have more of it.

Enomoto really had been impatient...

He shivered, and instinctively lurched forward, begging to be touched. The idea of Fuse's hands on him, it was more powerful than anything in the world at the moment. He was about to make a move to begin unbuttoning Fuse's coat, but the other stopped him, pinning the younger's hands to the wall in a sudden show of desperation.

_Wow..._

Enomoto whimpered, and Fuse's breath caught.

The embarrassment at the noise died as soon as Enomoto saw the other's face.

Fuse had pulled back for a second, staring into the younger's eyes, the predatory grayness darkening from the raw want in them. Enomoto's eyes went lidded at the sight, his brain short circuiting from every impulse running through it.

_I want to touch you...come on..._

"You're amazing," he whispered, the blush creeping back. Intimacy characterized their relationship well, but the unfamiliarity of the situation still had his nerves on the fritz.

Still there was no doubt, he was lusted for, and he craved the feeling.

Fuse bit his lip to keep the smile on his face from growing, leaning in to press their lips together once more. "...so are you. You look...incredible...I'm glad you're here."

Enomoto chuckled, the statement was a bit ridiculous considering their history. Where else would he have been? He hadn't missed Fuse's birthday once, and he hoped he never would. "I am too."

Enomoto slid his hands down when Fuse's grip on his wrists lessened, bringing their hands together as Fuse nipped at his neck.

Enomoto didn't know what it was like to be intoxicated without alcohol, but he was pretty sure he was getting there.

As the heat and desperation grew, Enomoto began to squirm more, and Fuse answered with agonizingly slow rolls of his hips, slowly grinding against the younger.

Enomoto couldn't keep the moans in, nor the little gasps which came with each delicious sensation.

It was as if Fuse didn't know where to caress first, his lips traveling from Enomoto's collarbone and along his jaw, meeting in sloppy, open mouthed kisses when the younger's moans became too enticing to ignore.

_So much, so good..._

"Tatsuya..."

Fuse's voice was rough, strained even, like he was holding onto the last vestiges of self-control.

_Oh no..._

No, Enomoto really couldn't handle him sounding like that.

Eyes darkening behind fogged glasses, Enomoto stepped forward, leading the other towards the bed. Along the way, coats and shirts fell, and they stumbled out of their shoes, hands flying to see and feel more of the other.

The love and pleasure swirling inside him only intensified his hunger, and soon he was a mess, and he loved it.

Their bare skin felt hot, like fire, and Enomoto's hands were touching any part of Fuse he could reach, his eagerness showing fully. He loved Fuse's moans, the unrestrained grunts and quiet laughter whenever he found a new sensitive spot.

Enomoto's dark hair spilled out onto the sheets, undone, and as Fuse retrieved a bottle from his bag, the younger also rid himself of his glasses.

_I want you..._

What followed was all hazy to him, sensations of pain and then intense bursts of pleasure hitting him as Fuse prepared him.

When the older finally pushed inside for the first time, Enomoto's thighs trembled from the feeling, his skin sticky and wet as he shook from how overwhelming it was to him.

They were still, Fuse tense and breathing hard as he waited for Enomoto to adjust.

The younger's eyes were watery, but not from the pain, more the emotion, the ecstasy of it all.

Enomoto's hands clawed at Fuse's arms from the feeling of being so full, and soon the younger was pushing himself down, wanting more, needing it more than anything.

"Daiki...go ahead..."

Fuse moaned loudly into the dimly lit room, leaning down to kiss Enomoto harshly.

When Fuse began to thrust in earnest, Enomoto was gone. It was electrifying, every touch, every movement of their hips, all the accidental yelps and mild curses. Enomoto was lost, drowning in it all and never wanting it to stop. Their bodies moved together erratically as Fuse's pace increased, control crumbling as Enomoto pushed back, nails digging into the older's back from how close he was.

It hadn't been long, but it was too much, and he couldn't fight it.

"Daiki I-I..."

"Me too...ah..." Fuse groaned, hips snapping harshly for a few more thrusts which had Enomoto's vision blanking out, his toes curling from the waves of euphoria rolling through him.

Fuse bit down on Enomoto's shoulder when he came, voice still loud as he stiffened from the onslaught of satisfaction.

_Holy_...

For a moment, they were both frozen, bodies twitching, and then the atmosphere was shattered, the room filled with harsh pants as they wound down. The afterglow swept over them, making Enomoto feel sleepy and happier than he could've ever imagined. One thing was for sure, they were definitely doing that again soon.

Fuse collapsed beside him, a hand flying to push some of Enomoto's hair out of the younger's face affectionately. The other welcomed the touch, curling towards Fuse as the sweat cooled on his body. 

Fuse's eyes expression was sated, tired, and Enomoto snorted. His friend never looked so relaxed...

He couldn't help but feel really glad about that.

He was happy about a lot of things in his life of course, his friends, his life...but Fuse was his best friend, and falling for him was the best thing Enomoto could've wished for.

_Falling for him..._

"Do you remember our long walk home?" Enomoto asked suddenly as Fuse pulled him in for a tighter embrace.

"Huh?"

"You know...when we were kids, the day you gave me that note," Enomoto replied, tone slightly teasing. Fuse nudged him, making a disgruntled noise.

"Of course you remember that..."

"And you don't?"

Enomoto knew the truth, after all, the day in question was important to both of them. Enomoto was sure they would've confessed to each other at some point, but the nerdiness of how it went down never stopped appealing to him.

"Of course I do," Fuse answered, kissing the younger's shoulder blade. "I was dumb, but at least I didn't try to eat  _your_ note."

Enomoto kicked him.

Fuse laughed, getting up after a final kiss and gesturing towards the bathroom. "But...I think about that day a lot." His tone was light, warm, and the love laced in the usually impassive voice had Enomoto's heart pounding.

The younger's expression softened, and he stood, brushing their hands together. It felt so natural every time, being connected.

_It's how it's supposed to be._

As Fuse lead them to the shower, Enomoto was greeted with the memory of their walk home that night as kids, and the note he'd clutched tight in his hands.

_"I like you too."_

In the end, things had fallen into place, and he would always hold that night, and this one, close to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments are always welcome and appreciated <3  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
